


Firsts

by Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward First Times, Multi, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire/pseuds/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire
Summary: A collection of firsts describing how the trio's relationship went from friendship to romance.





	Firsts

The first time Harry goes down on Ron they're 15. It's awkward and Harry almost chokes, but still manages to fit him all the way down. Ron comes on the first swallow and Harry's slightly disappointed for some reason. The next day Ron is careful not to touch Harry too much and Harry finds himself irrationally hurt by that.

The first time Hermione goes down on Harry is also when they're 15. She was tired of listening to her roommates going on and on about giving boys blowjobs and wants to see what all the fuss is about. She goes to Harry because it's less awkward than going to Ron. She can't fit him all in her mouth, but her hands make up for it. Harry moans as she sucks with a determination she only uses for studying and when he comes she almost chokes but manages to swallow all of it. She pulls a face and mutters that she's never swallowing again and for some reason that strikes Harry as funny, so he starts to laugh. She joins in seconds later.

The second time Harry goes down on Ron, they're 16 and have the dorms to themselves. Neville was over-nighting in one of the greenhouses and Seamus and Dean were playing poker with the seventh years. Ron's hands are in Harry's hair and Ron moans and the sound almost makes Harry cum. Ron grips Harry's hair too hard as he pulls him up for a kiss – it's rough and awkward. Harry's hands wrap around Ron's cock and after a few minutes Ron comes all over Harry's hands. Harry licks one finger clean and decides he sees Hermione's point about the taste. Ron kisses him again and for some reason that frightens Harry. He starts dating Ginny three days later.

Ginny and Harry only snog in semi-public places and the common room – it makes Harry uncomfortable, especially as she refuses to kiss him when they're alone. One day she tried to stick her hands down his pants outside the Charms classroom and he pushes her away. That night Dumbledore dies and later they break up.

When he's 17, Ginny and Harry share their first private kiss only to have Ron interrupt – he's strangely overjoyed at the interruption. Ron takes Harry to Mr. Weasley's shed and pushes him against a wall, out of sight of the burrow, and gets down on his knees. It's the first time Harry's felt Ron's mouth and he moans at how right it feels. Ron fits all of Harry's cock in his mouth and Harry briefly wonders if that's a guy thing – because he was able to fit all of Ron in his mouth, but Hermione had to use her hands too with Harry. Harry comes as Hermione rounds the corner, sees them, and blinks in what might be astonishment or confusion. Ron's ears go red and he moves back and starts to get up. Hermione walks over and helps him up while tucking Harry's cock back into his pants. They then discuss Horecruxes.

When they're on the Quest none of them touch each other. It isn't until Ron leaves them that Harry touches Hermione. He wakes up to Hermione fumbling with his pants; he shoos away her hands and reaches under her skirt for her underwear. She is soon moaning, on her back, while Harry licks her pussy. He's not sure what he's doing, but she doesn't seem to care. When she comes, he pulls away and realizes she's crying. After a few seconds, he realizes he's crying too. Once Ron comes back, they go back to the way things were before - no touching.

Harry immediately goes to his bed in the Tower after killing Voldemort. He's sure people are wondering where he is and he wonders who will find him first. Luna? Ginny?

It's neither.

Ron and Hermione find him hours later, sitting against the headboard with his knees pulled up to his chest. Hermione kisses him gently and he runs his hands over her body. She pulls off his shirt and Harry starts helping her out of her clothes. An immeasurable amount of time later she lowers herself onto him, biting her lip as a flash of pain shows in her expression. He immediately reaches a hand up to her, apologizing for hurting her. She smiles down at him, saying he didn't hurt her it just felt weird at first. Then she starts to move and soon she throws her head back and comes. Moments later, as her hips still move, Harry comes. She rolls off of him and Harry sees Ron and then realizes he saw everything. He has a brief moment of panic before Ron kisses him. Very soon he is hard again and Ron's fingers are buried inside, stretching him. Harry thinks he's stretched enough, but when Ron presses in it hurts enough for him to bite his lips and he can feel tears come up. It burns at first but as soon as Ron starts moving the pain fades into toe-curling pleasure. He briefly wonders if this was what it was like for Hermione and comes for a second time. Ron follows shortly and pulls out.

Harry is soon in the middle of a sandwich and then, to his embarrassment, he starts to cry. He starts telling them about meeting his parents, Sirius, and Remus – and oh Merlin how Teddy's all alone – and how hard it was to walk to his death. He tells them about seeing Dumbledore and how he hopes Gellert found him in the end and how much he wanted to help baby Voldemort but he couldn't. He wanted to, but he couldn't, and that hurt so much. They hold him through it all and he falls asleep crying.

They are they when he wakes up.

 


End file.
